Universe & You
by Rebel15
Summary: This is a one-shot post S12 finale story. This is about how Callie realizes her feelings about Arizona once Arizona gives her the flight ticket and sets her free to fly to Penny. But, how could Callie leave the only true love of her life? She cannot! Arizona's Calliope comes back to her.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_**

 ** _I want to erase the finale from my head- so here I wrote how Callie could stay back and not leaving. The plot which came to my mind was a long story and at this point, I cannot start writing another story, when I'm already writing one. But, I needed to try this one just to pacify my bleeding CalZona heart. The story didn't go as I wanted, but I tried to do justice with all of us. So much mess has been done with CalZona's relationship that it is impossible to write a 'one-shot' about them. So, maybe my third story would be based on this one-shot, however, for the time being enjoy this one! AND I loved the title, "Universe and You"… these three words are enough to describe their love for each other._**

Callie could not believe that Arizona was letting her to take Sofia with her to New York. The flight ticket is laying in front of her now and she could not stop smiling. She never thought she would be this happy ever in her life. Suddenly, her mind drifted back to last night. Arizona just dropped Sofia and handed her the flight ticket. They hugged each other after so many months. Unconsciously, Callie started thinking about their last hug before last night. She could not remember. Now when she thought about their last night's hug, it brought so much happiness in her- there was tingling feeling somewhere in her body. No one could hug her like Arizona did. Arizona was soft, warm and giving. "We had our chance and we missed it," this was what Arizona said. Callie could not stop thinking, what did Arizona mean? Was she talking about them? Certainly not. After their divorce Arizona ever showed interest in her anymore. Inwardly, Callie wanted to see if Arizona missed her. But, there was no sign of any of those. Callie left the marriage because she felt unwanted. She felt that Arizona was suffocated and didn't love her anymore. She too moved on afterwards. But all equation and everything had changed since last night. She could not think anything else except the way Arizona hugged her, with so much of passion, devotion, and pain, as if she didn't want to let her go. But there she was with the flight ticket.

"Mama,"

Callie jumped out of her thought and embarrassingly realized what she was thinking. Why the hell was she thinking about Arizona? She should think about Penny. She hadn't informed Penny yet about the new incident. Since they broke up, now Callie was feeling little awkward calling Penny.

"Mama?" Sofia called her again.

"Oh…sorry baby"

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to New York," Callie said with a big smile.

"New York?" Sofia seemed to be excited, "is mommy going there too?"

"…ah..No…" Callie started feeling panicked. She didn't think about this part.

"Then how would I meet mommy?" Sofia narrowed both her eye brows together.

"You can always fly back, baby."

"Then good… I cannot live even one day without seeing mommy," since she used to go to hospital's daycare after school, Arizona would come every day to meet her even if it wasn't her day to take Sofia.

Callie started realizing that how wrong she had been throughout. She never thought about this. Sofia was too close to Arizona.

"Awesome," Sofia added with a dimpled smile.

And that was it. As Sofia was growing up, she was kind of adopting all Arizona's typical behaviors, even her wordings too. Callie never could understand how Sofia did have Arizona's dimples. She looked more of Arizona than hers, except the black hair.

"Oh," Callie almost panted out as today she could not stop thinking about her ex-wife. Something was changed in her. What's that? Although Callie knew that she loved Penny she always wondered why she never felt home with Penny. Sex with Penny was amazing, well not that amazing like that with Arizona. "Mama, are you listening to me?" Sofia again broke Callie's thoughts about Arizona.

"What's that?" Callie felt embarrassed.

"Do you have your wedding picture?"

"What?" Callie jumped out.

"Yes, both of you were wearing white dresses, that one!" Sofia tried to remind Callie which picture she was talking about.

"Why do you need that?"

"I will give it to mommy," Sofia informed.

"Why?"

"Mommy had this photo and she used to see this photo before sleeping. But last night I found this," Sofia opened her backpack and brought out four pieces of their wedding picture. "I know mama can't sleep without seeing this."

"Where did you find these," Callie felt numb and tears were at the barge of her big eyes.

"I found them in her jewelry box. There is a heart-shape locket too."

"Sofia, I need to go to washroom…" and Callie ran towards her bedroom. She was feeling all sorts of emotions seeing the picture torn into four pieces. Arizona was keeping this still and pretended that she didn't care anymore.

Callie was always afraid of being alone. She kept dating people, just because she could not forget Arizona. She didn't know how to go back to her or if she had that chance or not. She didn't know. Now, out of the blue, she came to know that Arizona was not over, Arizona didn't forget about them. But, maybe it was too late. Callie didn't know if they could work it out anymore.

The court battle went really dirty. Callie felt so bad, when Arizona told her that she would never do the same to her, but Callie did. Callie went down to the road, because she wanted to win. She wanted to stay with Penny.

Suddenly, Callie realized that she owed a sorry to Arizona for playing so dirty to her.

Callie started dialing Meredith's number- she needed to talk to somebody.

"Mer, Arizona gave me Sofia and the flight ticket to go to New York," Callie started without any other introduction.

"Then good…go,"

"There is something else too," then she described what Sofia told her and her own changing feeling towards Arizona too.

"Callie, you cannot do this back and forth anymore. You are too old for that," Mer said in a stern voice.

"What if Arizona has feelings for me?"

"You dumb, Arizona always had feeling for you. You could not see it, so you don't deserve her."

"You are telling as if you always knew"

"Of course, I know. Everyone knows except you. She never went into a relationship after you moved on. Haven't you seen her at my party? Callie, stop all these and go to Penny," Meredith snapped.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What would I tell you? And why would I? You were too happy with your new found love Penny and I was happy if you were. And, I don't think this is something to be told by other people, if you don't realize by yourself."

"Mer, now that I know Arizona has feelings for me- suddenly all my feeling for Penny are gone," Callie admitted.

"Callie, I cannot tell you what you want to do. I will be there for you anything you do," and she dropped the phone.

This was Meredith. She was a kind of all knowing person in everyone's life but she would never interfere if she was not asked to. Callie needed to talk to Arizona.

"Arizona, do you have a minute?" Callie randomly asked her while walking inside the PEDs.

"Hmm… Yeah, just give me a minute," she finished checking the last infant in the crib and started walking towards her office.

"So, are you all set to fly?" Arizona asked once they were inside closing the door. She tried to behave perky as much as she could do. This was certainly not easy for her.

"I'm sorry," Callie blurted out.

"For what?"

"For being so mean to you in the court," Callie could not look at Arizona.

"Callie, forget about that!" Arizona pretended to be perky again, "tell me how excited you are to meet Penny again?"

"How do you do that Arizona?" Callie started feeling angry seeing Arizona's fake excitement.

"Do what?" Arizona didn't get her.

"Doing this…as if you are truly happy letting everything go"

"I'm letting things go, because they should go where they belong to," Arizona kept the straight face. She didn't know why Callie was behaving like this. But, she decided not to go down to that road again. Callie was the only woman she ever fell in love, married and she literally never could get over the divorce. Every day she hoped that one day Callie would come back to her even if when she was dating Penny. But, when Callie decided to move to New York and for this she fought an ugly battle against her, Arizona realized they were truly over. Maybe, she would never have a soul mate again, as she knew Callie was hers. Nonetheless, she did let Callie to have her life with Penny, even though she had to let Sofia go away from her. She won the custody, but she lost Callie's smile. But, there was nothing in this world, which she could not do for making Callie cheerful.

"You never told me that you still had feelings for me," Callie could not continue this farce anymore. She had to know it before she did anymore damage.

Arizona took a long breath in and took a moment before reply, "Callie, I don't understand why you are talking about this. I am trying to be friends with you,"

"Ari—zona, we can be anything on this earth, but as long as we walk on this earth together we cannot be friends- it is easier to be enemy rather"

"Why now?" Arizona asked quietly, "when you have moved on."

"I thought I had moved on- but after last night, I don't think that I ever did."

"What happened last night, Callie?"

Callie went dangerously close to Arizona. This was the closest she was after their separation. Arizona took a step back, but could not back anymore as the desk was right behind her. Callie also took a step forward making Arizona leaning back on the desk. She touched Arizona's cheeks and stroked them gently, "when you hugged me, I never wanted you to leave me again." Callie leans on Arizona more- her front is hard-pressed against Arizona's smaller body. Arizona held the desk with both her hands, "Callie!"

"I thought, I was over with you! But when you came with the air ticket, I realized that I never wanted to go… Arizona, I never could see how selfish I was. I never understood you, but your understood me...always….always, Arizona…"

Arizona tried to say something but Callie shushed her putting the index finger on her lips, "it's not that I cannot live without you, but I don't want to."

"Callie, you told everyone that you loved Penny and now suddenly you are in love with me?" Arizona pushed her away and stands straight. "Callie, go to Penny- she is all, what I was never for you."

"This is the problem. She is not you. I kept telling myself that she was the best, but she was never you,"

"But, you were ready to do anything to be with her," Arizona said sarcastically.

"I was just trying to be happy,"

"Then be happy- I am not stopping you!"

"Why did you let me take Sofia?" Callie asked adamantly.

"Because, I can't see you sad. I can't be in peace seeing you like this. I want you to be happy, even if that costs me everything. Callie, please don't ruin everything again," Arizona screamed out.

Callie left the room without saying anything else. Arizona broke down in the middle of the room. Yes, she loved Callie more than anything on this earth. But, she could not do it anymore. She wanted Callie to be happy and if it was Penny, then she was glad for that too. But, stupid Callie just had ruined everything again. The feelings she had hidden from everybody, even some extent from herself too, Callie just dug them out again. Now the wound was open. Arizona could not move on- she dated few women, but no one was Callie- _her Calliope_. In everyone, she kept looking for Callie and ended up not seeing them after one or two dates. She was trying to be sultry like before, but she could not be. That stupid Callie had ruined her forever.

"Arizona?" Richard asked, "are you coming to Callie's farewell?"

"Yes, I'm," Arizona replied quietly looking down at her coffee.

"Are you okay?"

"Callie told me she had feelings for me," Arizona blurted out.

"Okay, then?" Richard behaved as if it was normal.

"So, aren't you surprised?"

"No, I'm not! Callie and you are always meant to be together. If not now, I knew that after 10 years also, she would come back to you," Richard said with a flat tone.

"Richard, you are telling this after all happened in between us?" Arizona could not believe how Richard took everything normally.

"Arizona, I have seen both of you from the beginning. I have seen you coming together, going together and with every other crap you two were doing to each other. So, I knew that the love you two have for each other just needed a push! And you know the more you love, the more you are hurt."

"No, Richard, I am not ready to be hurt again,"

"Arizona, if you are not with Torres, you cannot be with anybody else in this life-time. I know it. You know it too. She is your anchor."

Arizona was surprised with Richard mentioning the word 'anchor'. This was what she said at the therapy. Callie was her _anchor_ \- at least this was what she thought.

All Callie's close friends had gathered in the small farewell party in the hospital conference room. Callie was popular here. Over the time, she made so many friends. This was her family and today all of them were here to see her off. After toasting, Miranda requested Callie to say something for the friends. Callie stood up and everyone cheered to her. When the cheering was done, Callie looked around and saw everyone was looking at her, but she was looking for Arizona. Okay, there she was- standing at the corner, looking at the side of her wine glass. Callie took a deep breath in and started, "Miranda asked me few days back, years after whom I wanted to see cheering with me for Sofia? I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I immediately decided to be with Penny." Callie took a pause and looked at Arizona.

Arizona was now looking at her, but her eyes are forming tear listening to what Callie just said.

Callie continued, "I was scared and I hurried then, because when I closed my eyes, I didn't see Penny. I saw you! Arizona!"

Arizona's eyes are in shock and stared at Callie.

"Arizona, I saw you and it scared me to the hell. I didn't want to see you. So, I wanted to be with Penny, so that I could never see you when I close my eyes."

There was a pin-drop silent in the room. Everyone was looking at both of them. But, nothing mattered to Callie. She had waited enough-she had done enough mess with her life. At least one thing she wanted to do right.

"I thought you didn't love me, so I convinced myself that I could not feel for you anymore. So, I dated other people. But no one….you know…no one was you. No one hugs me the way you do, no one gives me the way you give, and no one feels me the way you feel,"

Arizona unknowingly took few steps to Callie's direction. Today, Callie was telling all those she always wanted to listen.

"I'm sorry that I always pushed you for everything and never understood that I was losing you. You told me once that you felt inferior because of your one leg. But, no one is as beautiful as you to me. You are that one person, with whom I want to grow old, with whom I want to cheer up for Sofia, with whom I want to argue and with whom I want to wake up in the morning."

She looked at _her Arizona_ , "You told me that I was your anchor. No, you are my anchor. I don't want to float anymore. Will you give me one more chance to grow old with you? Will you hold me when I die? "

And she started weeping silently. No one knew if they were allowed to talk in between them. Arizona too stood few steps away from Callie with flowing tears from her blue eyes.

"Arizona, get that stupid… before she does more mess…" Meredith pushed Arizona towards Callie, "go…before she grows old alone"

Arizona slowly crossed the distance between her and Callie and hugged Callie with all she had. Both the women embraced each other with all their strength. Both of them were home to each other. The comfort which they had in each other's arm, they would not find it anywhere. For Arizona, Callie was that one person, she fell in love for several times. "Yes, Calliope, I too want to grow old with you," Arizona sighs in Callie's ear.

And everybody started cheering. They looked around in moist eyes and started laughing with hearts full of satisfaction.

"Kiss her, dude…" Alex shouted.

"yes…kiss her…Torres," Miranda said and soon it became a chorus, "kiss her…kiss her…"

Callie looked at Arizona victoriously and placed a soft kiss on her cheek while whispering, "I really want to kiss you now, but I want to take all the time to kiss you…and the things I want to do to you right now…"

"Calliope!" Arizona slaps on Callie's arms smiling.

"It was boring!" Alex commented.

"I'm taking Sofia with me," Meredith informs Callie with her usual flat tone.

"And please don't send her back next whole week. We will be busy," Callie jokes while pulling Arizona towards her snaking around her waist.

"Okay, girls don't start over here! Well… now this is no more a farewell party, so let's dance and enjoy. You have whole night to patch up," Miranda shoved Callie and Arizona in the middle of the room and played music.

Once everybody started dancing, Callie pulled Arizona out of the room.

"Calliope, where are we going?" she knew the answer.

Callie pushed her inside an empty call room and pressed her against the door, "I cannot wait anymore," Callie attacked Arizona's lips intensely pinning both her hands against the door. Arizona melted into this violent kiss. Nobody in this whole world could kiss her the way Callie did. This on call room had witnessed so much of their history together. Being in the on-call room made the kiss more wanting, more passionate and more eager. Callie laughed in between the kiss feeling Arizona trembling against her hot body.

"I missed this," Arizona breathed out.

"What else did you miss?" Callie nibbled her bottom lips with her teeth. "No one ever could turn me on, as you do." Callie started placing open mouthed kisses trailing down to Arizona's neck and started sucking Arizona's weak point just below her left collarbone which made Arizona moan loudly. She panted out holding Callie's shoulders, "You… you still remember this."

Callie leaned up looking at Arizona's blue eyes, "I never forgot Arizona. I know every single corner of your body..." she said seductively and then added, "I promise that no matter what, I will not bail out. I will not let us fall apart. Not anymore."

Arizona just nodded.

"You trust me right?" Callie asked vulnerably. She needed to know this.

"I do. I would trust you always, in the time of worse and in the time of best," Arizona replied in all honesty and then initiated the kiss. "Take me home, now," Arizona's blue eyes took darker shades now out of craving, passion and desire.

"Yes, home…our home."

Her Calliope came back to her. Yes, it's true that if you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours and if it does not come back to you, then it was never yours. Arizona's Calliope came back to her- this time for forever. And, Arizona knew that no matter what happened she would never let Callie leave her again. Calliope was hers and she was Calliope's. There were the Universe together!

 **Please leave your opinion about the plot or suggestion or any better idea for the reunion as the review. I need those, as I plan to write a multi-chapter CalZona fiction based on this plot.**

 ** _And a Question:_** _Those who have read me earlier know that I actually write in present tense. But, with this one-shot I tried to write in past. Can you please let me know, which style is better? For my next fiction, I would go for that. Thanks!_

 **A CLARIFICATION:** I see some of you are waiting for a new chapter. This is a one-shot. There will not be anymore chapters, although at some later point, once I'm done with my present story, I intend to write a longer story based on this. **BUT, NOT THIS ONE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, this is just to notify you that I have uploaded the first chapter of a new story named, "Let it go".

And I will upload the next chapter for "UNTOLD" on coming Friday or Saturday. So, no worries...


End file.
